


Swimming With Fishes

by ImaginationEscapades



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Zack Fair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, Omega Cloud Strife, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationEscapades/pseuds/ImaginationEscapades
Summary: Cloud, a rare Omega, and the last of his species makes a desperate escape from Rufus Shinra's clutches. Becoming separated from his friends, he now has to brave the deep sea. A place of much fear to shallow water Mers. Will Cloud find his doom or salvation in Davy-Jones locker.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 20
Kudos: 113





	1. Love Wants To Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am designing this story as I go. I am kind of obsessed with ff7 Mer-AU stories. Unfortunately there aren't that many out there. So here you go.

It was dark and cramped, and Cloud’s teal and gold tail was beginning to hurt from being crammed in one position for too long. His fins felt pinched and they twitched with the desire to move.

“Can I come out yet?” Cloud whispered, he thought he felt his back spasm in protest. He just received a harsh shush from the large, dark mer that was carrying him on his back. The blond mer was beginning to feel nauseous from the rough jostling motion as Barret swam and he was hoping he didn’t end up throwing up in the confined space, cause that would just be the worst.

He was being covertly escorted out of the Shira castle in a bag the kitchen staff used for collecting seaweed and kelp. It depressed Cloud that he was small enough to fit in the sack, even though omegas tended to be on the small side. Almost as if Tifa could sense his discomfort, she placed a gentle hand on the bag as she propelled herself forward with a ruby red tail next to Barret.

“Barret’s right, we should make more distance from the palace before we can consider it safe.”

Cloud nodded his head, even though he was sure the other couldn’t see it. He could put up with the momentary discomfort if it meant he never had to see the inside of that room again. It was years since he had last been outside of the castle. In fact, the last time was with Aerith. He thought depressively. Since the incident, he had been locked away in a room since he was ten by Rufus Shinra, the current king of their territory and jealously guarded by an elite force called the Turks. He was to be kept there until he had his first heat and was able to be properly bonded.

“Glad that never happened.” Cloud thought bitterly as he mindlessly toyed with decorated collar clasped around his mating glands. His mother had placed it on him with a spell shortly before her death to prevent any Alpha from forcing a bond with him. He managed to convince Rufus that it required a key that’s location was known only by his mother. The king sent his Turks searching high and low for said key, but Cloud knew that they would never find it, and the young ruler was beginning to catch on. Which is why his best friend, an alpha female, had to rush her plans to break him out when she caught wind of King Rufus’s suspicions. She feared the same fate which had befallen her beloved Aerith would ensnare her friend who was more like a little brother to her. Rufus’s thirst for power would destroy the omega, she just knew it.

Tifa nearly collided with the burden on Barret’s back when he suddenly stopped, though his rusted orange tail swished aggressively, and it immediately had Tifa on alert.

“What’s wrong?” She whispered.

“Too quiet.” He grunted out.

Tifa glanced around the darkened waters and noticed with a sinking feeling that he was right, even at night, there was always some kind of bustle from the sea life. Cloud overheard their brief conversation, and his heartrate peaked with sickening anticipation. But he had the good sense to stay quiet. Tifa’s wine-red eyes narrowed when she saw a flash of red, more fiery than her own, slowly emerge from the coral.

“Reno.” She growled lowly. Her alpha bristling with the proximity of the threat to an omega she cared dearly for.

“Tifa baby.” He answered with a sleezy grin, tapping a metal rod against his shoulder. “I think you might have something that belongs to us.” His tail lazily swishing around, but Tifa knew looks could be deceiving. No Turk was as cunning and quick as the red head.

“Ain’t nothing here for you to see Shinra mutt, so go on home to your master!” Barret grumbled out and Reno’s smirk grew.

“Well then, you won’t mind us having a little looksie then.” With that the red-headed Turk motioned with his head to his Partner Rude, who emerged from the opposite side of the coral. Trapping Tifa and Barret between them.

Cloud almost stopped breathing when he heard Reno’s voice. It was over, they had been caught. He feared what kind of punishment the cruel king would come up with. Though he feared more for his friends than himself. He felt himself being moved and handed over to another’s arms. So, Barret was turning him over. He couldn’t blame him really. If he correctly recalled, Barret had a little mer-pup to look after, though being trapped in the castle, he never got to see her. He expected to hear Reno make a smart-alick comment, and he startled when he heard Tifa’s voice instead.

“What are you thinking?” Tifa asked cautiously when Barret unstrapped the large bag containing the omega from his back, but she still accepted him into her arms with a feeling of dread.

“You know out of the two of us you are the fastest swimmer.” He said, his meaning boring into her eyes.

“Barret…” She mumbled, horrified.

“ ‘Sides, I owe Spiky a favor.” He added, motioning to his formerly missing arm now whole and functional. “I will try to buy you time to get to the East current, nobody will be able to follow you then.”

It wasn’t ideal, as the East current was violent, and only the strongest of swimmers took it, and if you didn’t get off it in time, it would pull you into the deep sea where you were lucky to ever be seen again. Still, Tifa knew it was the only option available to them. She nodded her head determinedly and shot off, quick as a dart. Reno’s smirk became predatory and he took off after her.

“Oh no you don’t!” Barret yelled as he moved to intercept the smaller alpha, only to be blocked by the hulking mass of Rude. “Shit!” He cussed. Tifa was fast, but Reno was the fastest mer he knew. It didn’t help things that she would be weighed down by her precious cargo. He could only pray that she would make it to the current in time.

Tifa felt him hot on her tail. She didn’t even have to turn around to know that there were inches of space between them. It was pure adrenaline that was allowing her to temporarily outpace the other. That, and the suspicion that he was playing around with her. She felt a sliver of hope when she saw the rapid current up ahead that would either pull them to safety or drag them to their deaths.

“Shit!” She heard Reno cuss behind her, and a clawed hand grasp her tail. Apparently, he was done playing.

She immediately let go of her burden, wincing when she heard him whimper in worry, to promptly punch the other red-tailed alpha in his face. Temporarily stunned he let go, and the raven-haired mermaid wasted no time grabbing the omega and bolting for the stream. Just as she entered, she felt Reno grasp her tail, digging his claws in to drag her back.

“NO!” She screamed as the tumultuous current ripped Cloud from her arms and she could only watch in abject horror as he was swiftly swept away. There was no way he wouldn’t be dragged down to the depths of the sea. She could only pray he would survive whatever vicious creatures he would face down there.

“Damn sweetheart.” Reno winced as he wrenched Tifa’s arms behind her back. “Now Rufus is going to skin all of us alive.” But she couldn’t respond, nor meet Barret’s eyes when Reno dragged her back over to his partner. It seemed as though Rude was able to subdue the larger male.

“Trust me, Spiky would rather take his chances facing whatever is in Davy-Jones locker than being tucked up in Shinra’s cage. You got me?” Barret said, deducing what had occurred from the female mer’s desolate appearance. She looked up and managed to give him a small grin, determination settling into burgundy of her eyes.

“You’re right.” Besides, wherever he was now, Tifa resolved that she would find him.

Cloud knew something went horribly wrong when he heard his childhood friend scream, and a strong force drag him away, tossing him in one direction then another. There was intense pressure at all sides that prevented him from opening the bag and escaping, and eventually he relented himself to the rapid torrent that made him feel as though he was in the middle of a giant whirlpool. Usually, he would be nauseous with such a rough ride, but as it was, he was too scared to throw up. He wasn’t sure if that was a positive or not. He began to shiver as the water against him became colder and ominously darker. He could hardly see his own hands he noted as he looked down. Blessedly the current slowed, and he felt himself drifting down till he came to a stop when he hit soft sand.

Cloud hadn’t realized that he had fallen asleep until he heard the bag rustling at the top as it was being opened. He glanced up to see to eager glowing eyes, the iciest shade of blue, staring down at him. In horror he realized the creature was reaching a hand in towards him, and he promptly bit the offending limb. Luckily, the hand retreated as its owner let out a pained hiss. The voice sounded young Cloud noted with a tilted head, but he wasn’t able to entertain the thought long as suddenly the omega’s world turned on it’s axis when the bag was reclosed and lifted. He was swiftly carted off in a way that way reminiscent of the rapid current.

Zack wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he left the palace to go adventuring, but he counted his lucky stars when he noticed a large sack that looked to be made of same kind of skin, most likely seal. The bag in itself had value, but clearly it was stuffed full of some kind of treasure. Well, he hoped it was treasure anyway. When he opened the top, he nearly felt his heart stop when he glanced inside. It was the most angelic mer he had ever seen, with soft blond hair, and white skin that seemed shimmer as if someone dusted his cheeks with a gold dust. His nostrils flared as he inhaled and immediately the word “Omega” popped into his mind. His scent was just as delectable as his appearance. And when the omega opened his eyes, it was as if the clearest sky that he saw once when he snuck up to the surface was staring back at him. It was official, Zack was in love. And then love bit him, hard.


	2. Finders Keepers

As soon as he strapped the wiggling bag to his back, immediately the adventurous mer made for home. He was lucky he didn’t end up going far this time, so the swim home only took a few minutes. He sped up when he spotted the lights of the gigantic underwater city. Two guards at the entrance briefly tensed up when they saw the incoming Mer, raising their sharpened Spears in defense, only to lower them when they recognized the on comer.

“Prince Zack- “The greeting was cut short as the addressed zoomed by, only pausing long enough to send a two-finger solute with a cocky grin back. Leaving two bewildered guards behind him.

Zack couldn’t wait to see the looks on his brothers’ faces. He brought his hand to his mouth to hide a snicker. They were going to be so jealous. Finally, he reached the throne room and burst through the doors with little ceremony. All three straightened in alarm, before relaxing. He figured they would all be here. It was morning and his elder brothers tended to talk politics around this time. And try as they might, Zack really couldn’t be bothered with it. He often volunteered to go on patrol or on hunting trips instead.

“Zack” His second eldest brother grumbled from the throne, his long dark grey tail betraying his irritation at the sudden interruption as it thumped against his seat, “What have I told you about knocking?”

“I wanted to show you guys what I found!” He said with an excited grin, ignoring his brother’s previous question.

“Oh, a present?” A seductive voice, like tar dripping in his ear, immediately wiped the elation from his expression. Still, he bowed his head in respect.

“Queen Mother Jenova.”

She smiled from where she perched herself next to her son on the throne. One her arms resting across the top of the King’s shoulders. Her silver tail, unusually bright for a deep-water Mer, lightly stirred the water in amusement. The fine silver matching the color of her long hair and the hair of her son.

Zack had a strong distaste for the Queen mother. And so did his other two elder brothers, Angeal and Genesis. All of the siblings had different mothers except Zack and Angeal, but their parents, including the prior king, all died from a mysterious illness which plagued the kingdom years ago. Zack had only been a pup at the time, so he didn’t really remember his mother, the other concubines, or the former king. He had heard rumors though. It was said that when the king went to look to expand his territory, he wandered too deep and awoken an evil witch who had been sealed in the deepest trenches of the ocean for her wickedness. She bewitched him with her unnatural beauty, and immediately enraptured, the king made her the new queen. Angeal, who was the eldest and firstborn of the previous queen mother, lost his claim to the throne when their mother was reduced to a concubine. Sephiroth was born shortly after the events had occurred, then Genesis. Zack, quite a bit younger than his brothers, came last before the tragedy of Geostigma occurred. A fatal illness with no cure that still popped up now and again, though it mostly seemed to affect anyone who was a threat to Jenova or her son. Though these were simply rumors, Zack had to wonder about their credibility.

“So, what did you have to show us pup?” Angeal asked, placing a friendly and on the top of his younger brother’s head.

Zack glanced hesitantly at Jenova, who simply smiled back as if in a taunt. He wasn’t so sure he wanted to show off his treasure to her. His inner alpha was feeling threatened by the situation.

“Go on.” Angeal encouraged with a grin, and Zack pushed the feeling away. He slowly unstrapped the sack and set it before him on the marble floor.

“I have to warn you he’s kinda shy.” He alerted the others as he recalled his still throbbing hand.

“Please tell me you didn’t bring home another stray creature home.” He heard Genesis complain.

“He’s not a creature!” Zack defended shooting his brother a dirty look, before pausing and tilting his head in thought “Well, technically I guess he is.” He amended.

“Zack.” The eldest brother sighed, crossing his arms in irritation. Many times, the young Alpha had brought home every form of living creature, trying to convince the Palace staff to keep it a secret from his brothers.

“Just show us already so we can make you take it back where you found it.” The red head commented coldly.

“You’re so mean!” Zack complained, “I’m not going to show you now.”

“I’m so offended.” Genesis dryly argued back.

“Aright enough!” Angeal broke in, “Just show us Zack.” He almost breathed out a sigh in relief when the youngest nodded his head and he heard Genesis huff in amusement. He wished the hot head didn’t take such delight in riling up his brothers.

As soon as Zack loosened the strings, a blur of teal and vibrant gold made for a large decorative urn and promptly crammed himself in. Whatever it was had been biding its time for an escape. However, Sephiroth’s keen eye saw the creature for what it was.

“Zackary, did you bring a foreign Mer into the palace?” Disapproval heavy in his tone. Zack knew the laws. Any trespasser was to be killed on sight. And though the young Alpha had a soft spot for estranged critters, he was also a ferocious hunter. One who knew better.

Instead of looking ashamed, the younger Mer steeled his expression in challenge, which caused Angeal and Genesis to trade expressions of shock. Unfortunately, it caused Sephiroth to tense up at the challenge to his authority and Angeal quickly made to deescalate the situation before things turned physical.

“Let’s just hear him out. We haven’t yet met this strange Mer.”

Sephiroth narrowed his sea-green eyes at the eldest.

“You know why we have those laws in place.” The silverette’s baritone hissed out through sharp teeth.

“Now, now. I too am interested in this newcomer.” Surprisingly, it was Jenova who broke up the budding fight. Immediately Sephiroth deferred to his mother and nodded his head. Looking over at Zack he made a motion for him to continue.

Zack almost snorted. There was a relationship he would never understand. Sephiroth was the king and an alpha, but he allowed his mother to call all of the shots. Still, he made his way over to the large pot. He was surprised the little guy managed to fit in there. He peered in, seeing those beautiful sapphire eyes stare frightened back at him. He vaguely saw the other’s nostril’s flare before trying to impossibly throw himself deeper into his hiding place when he caught Zack’s scent. At the reaction, an uncontrolled sound slipped from the alpha’s throat instinctually.

Angeal’s almost let his jaw drop, and saw his surprise mirrored by the other’s in the room.

“Is he fucking crooning?” Genesis asked aloud, flabbergasted.

Suddenly, Angeal had a feeling as to how this creature caught the youngest alpha’s interest, and the faint sweet scent in the air hinted towards his theory.

Cloud peered up and saw those icy eyes again, though the glow wasn’t as harsh now that they were in a brighter environment. He caught a strong whiff off the other and attempted to shove further back into the urn. Alpha, he was an alpha. He had a spicy, musky scent that warmed the omega’s belly, but he promptly shook those thoughts from his head. He was only allowed to be around very few alphas, and this one was very scary. He almost broke out into a panicked whimper. Slowly, a pleasant sound curled all around him and forced his tensed muscles to relax. The deep melodic tune soothed his inner omega with promises of safety and warmth. He allowed himself to look back up into the eyes of the other, and despite their icy appearance, he saw they were kind. When the other reached into the urn, he allowed himself to be slowly pulled up when his arm was clasped in a firm grip.

He squinted his eyes a few times to adjust to the light, only to attempt to dart back into the large pot when he saw four foreign looking Mers staring surprisedly back at him. They were much larger than the average Mer at home. The exceptions being Barret and Rude.

When Zack felt the startled Omega pull away, he promptly released calming pheromones and resumed crooning. The slight Mer fell limp as if drugged and the alpha instinctively pulled him into his arms and tucked him into the scent gland at his neck to keep him calmed. Cloud felt as if his head was fuzzy as the warm scent seemed to seep into his very pores. It was as if he lost all motor control, unable to even twitch a finger, and yet, he was not alarmed. If anything, he had never been more at peace. Never had he felt like this around another alpha. Not even when Rufus used his Alphan scent to dominate the younger into submission. He felt himself weakly chirrup in response and an approving rumble vibrated against his face where he was pressed into the other’s neck.

Angeal wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he saw the youngest brother pull the trespassing Mer from the decorative urn, but it did solidify his suspicions that, yes indeed, Zack encountered an omega. It was almost shocking how quickly he got the clearly terrified omega to settle.

When he saw that he had the other pacified he felt it was safe to approach, as did his two other brothers. Zack let out a warning growl at the nearing of other alphas, but he was able to choke it off with a sheepish grin. But he still cradled the other protectively against his chest.

“Sorry. I’m not sure why my alpha is upset.”

Genesis snorted.

“Even someone as thick-headed as you should be able to take a guess.”

When they only received a blank stare from the younger, Angeal took pity on him.

“You have an unbonded omega in your arms- “

“A gorgeous omega.” Genesis unhelpfully supplied. And it was unappreciated if Zack’s reverberating growl was anything to go by.

But Genesis was right. Gorgeous didn’t seem to cut it. The young omega’s tail was a stunning mixture of multi-hued teal and gold, with the light dusting of gold becoming more solid at the tail and fins, but no scale seemed to be without a shimmer. He had more decorative fins than their own species did that flowed elegantly around him. There was a light dusting of gold on his cheeks and along his delicate collar bones. His wrists and tail decorated in fine gold jewelry. Although Angeal wasn’t immune to the beauty of the small Mer, he had a sweet and gentle mate that satisfied him just fine. But when he looked over to Sephiroth and saw the completely enraptured expression, he felt dread like a rock in his stomach.

“What’s that on his neck?” Genesis’s question broke Angeal out of his stupor. The red-headed Mer was pointing at an elaborate collar that appeared to be made of gold covering the lower half of the omega’s neck.

At the question, Zac shifted the other in his arms who went pliantly so he could get another look.

“My Gaia, Zack! What did you do to him?” Genesis said in accusing way, and the younger looked concerned.

“I don’t know!”

Before he could panic from Genesis’s teasing Angeal interrupted

“He’s unbonded for one, I doubt he has been exposed to such potent Alphan pheromones in a while. Two, he is most likely close to his first heat” he didn’t miss the way the younger’s eyes dilated with desire, he mentally filed away the need to sit his younger brother down for a talk, but for now he had more pressing matters. “Lastly, you two are probably very compatible, for you to be able to sooth him so effectively.”

Zack positively beamed at the suggestion.

“Gross.” Genesis needled, earning himself a poisonous glare from the youngest, “So, again, what’s with the collar?”

“It’s an anti-bonding collar.” It was Jenova who answered this time. She moved sleek as a snake to position herself next to her son and it took all Zack had not to bundle the omega in his arms up and bolt.

“Anti-bond collar?” Angeal inquired and she turned her silvery-green eyes to him.

“Yes, they were often used on noble or royal omega’s to prevent any unworthy alpha from forcing an unwanted bond.” She reached a pale, clawed finger to touch the metal, only to sharply pull back as if electrocuted.

“This one is enchanted.” She whispered with an intrigued expression, before continuing on in a louder voice. “Someone went to great lengths to ensure this omega remained unbonded.”

“Royalty then?” Sephiroth finally asked.

“Hmm.” She flicked her eyes up to Zack’s “How about you give this jewel to your elder brother?”

“What!?” He verbally and physically bristled. He didn’t have to clarify which brother she was referring to.

“You’re young, barely out of pup-hood yourself. It may do you good to wait a little longer before taking a mate.”

This time Zack couldn’t stop the growl from tearing from his throat, and it immediately set all the alphas on edge.

“The rules of our kingdom say that whatever treasure is found, belongs to the one who discovered it.” The youngest grit out.

“Besides, we all have mates already. Sephiroth has two mates and three pups. This will be a good experience in responsibility for Zack.” Angeal attempted to pacify the tension. Zack wasn’t helping matters with his growling. It was clear he was challenging all the alphas in the room, and the elders were struggling with the lack of deference.

“It could be a show of loyalty to his king.” Jenova insisted.

“Mother, please.” Thankfully, it was Sephiroth was interjected, “They are right. It will be a good experience for our youngest brother. And Zack is correct, the rules say that the finder of any treasure gets to keep it.” But even as he said this his serpentine eyes never left the face of the omega now sleeping in Zack’s arms. Setting his teeth on edge.

“Zack” Genesis whispered out in warning, “Go.”

The youngest alpha needed no other prompting as he darted off with his prize in his arms, picking up the bag along the way out of the throne room. Angeal didn’t miss the way Sephiroth’s eyes darkened in jealousy. The king was not used to wanting and not getting.


	3. Curiosity and Restraint

“So, you lost him.” The severe tone promised punishment, and Reno couldn’t withhold his grimace. He was glad the king could not see his expression from where he faced the floor in a bow.

Rufus Shirna looked down at his subjects with an intense frown, visibly displeased. And when the king was upset, his subjects usually suffered. Neither Rude nor Reno would meet his eye, which was just as well since it would piss him off even more. He tapped his fingers against the arm of his throne as if he were simply deep in thought, but the aggressive swish of his snow-white tail betrayed his ire.

“Where is he now?”

“The deep-sea, more than likely.” It was Rude who answered, briefly glancing up when he heard the sharp nails stop clicking against the cut stone of his throne. The silence that followed cast shivers down Reno’s spine, but he held in his trepidation professionally.

Rufus’s cold blue eyes narrowed in anger.

“Then why are you still here?”

“P-pardon?” Reno wasn’t sure they heard correctly, and the king’s imposing shadow fell over them as he rose from his seat

“If my future queen is still missing, then why are you still here?”

“Surely you can’t be suggesting that we go to the deep to find him.” When the red Mer looked up, the cold expression of the king was his answer. He did indeed expect them to go to the deep.

“This is good timing.” Rufus commented as he sat back down, “I have sent troops down to the depths before to scope out territory. As you know, not one returned. Maybe you will be more fortunate.”

So, he was sending them to their deaths.

“Before you leave, be sure to release our prisoners.”

Both Reno and Rude’s heads shot up in surprise.

“Chances are they want to find Cloud just as badly as I do, if not more. Perhaps they will lead you to him.” He elaborated, before dismissing them with a flick of the hand.

“Sir!” The Turks barked in response to their orders as they straightened to their full height. Taking one last bow before taking their leave. Green and red tails flashing on their way out.

“Was it really necessary to send them to the deep” A deep voice rumbled, hidden in the shadows.

“Worried about them?”

When the king received no response, he snorted in ill humor.

“Relax, Reno and Rude are some of my best Turks. Besides” The king said pulling out a faintly glowing orb from a satchel he had fastened on his hip, “After being brought this Materia by you, I have to say my interest in what the deep yields has been piqued, and I want to find more.”

“Invading the deep was only supposed come after the bonding of the Cetra. It will only recklessly endanger lives if they do so beforehand.”

“Yes, well, my dear Cetra has been swept away to the deep, I fear my hands are tied regarding that matter.” The white-tailed Mer said offhandedly as he rested his chin on one hand, lifting the Materia close to his face for observation with the other. The luminosity of the orb casting a green glow against his face.

“It’s fascinating really” Rufus continued “You, whose family was sworn to protect the Cetra would offer up them to me for the sake of revenge. Is that not irony Tseng?” The addressed Mer moved to the front of the throne to face the king, his dark cobalt tail revealing his heritage.

“It is more imperative to ensure that the sea-witch is removed from her throne, than any personal feelings I may have regarding the matter. I do hope you will be more careful with Cloud; he is the last living Cetra.” Tseng stated in a severe tone.

“Yes, it is a shame what happened to Aerith.” The king said with false sympathy, smiling at the wince it finally pulled from Tseng’s typically impassive demeanor. He knew the Dark-water Mer had a soft spot for the brunette omega. She was a lovely little thing with pink and gold scales and a vibrant personality that matched. Emerald eyes that glittered like jewels. He let out another sigh as he went back to staring at the Materia, “A shame indeed.”

Cloud felt more comfortable than he had in a long time. Like there was a puzzle piece that had missing for the longest time, and he just found it. He nuzzled deeper into the solid warmth that he was pressed against seeking out that comforting scent, stilling when he heard a pleased thrill in response. Suddenly his eyes snapped open. A muscled chest covered in battle scars was the first thing that greeted his sight. Squeaking he shoved himself back and ended up tumbling on a cold marble floor.

An incredibly handsome face peered over a bed from carved black obsidian. His eyes sparkled in amusement and Cloud found himself transfixed until he remembered that he was supposed to be afraid. He frantically began looking around for an out and saw the familiar bag from the kitchens at home. Darting for it, he ignored the shout after him as he buried himself within.

“Hey!” Zack yelled when he saw the other make for the sack. He was rather impressed with the smaller Mer’s speed. His fins didn’t look like they were made for much other than decoration.

The alpha unwound himself from the soft sea sponge of his bed and drifted down on the cool floor on his belly next to his unwilling guest. He knew the other noticed his proximity when the bag flinched. Not one to be ignored, he immediately began poking it.

“Hey…hey.” Still no response. “Hey!”

Cloud was beginning to get more irritated than afraid as the other kept jabbing him with curious fingers. It didn’t hurt, but it was rather annoying. Finally, the prodding ceased, and he heard a dispirited whine. Curious he lifted the top of the bag to peer out. The alpha was laying facing away from him on the floor noisily tapping his dark claws against the sleek white marble. His black finned ear twitched when it caught the rustling noise of the leather bag, and he immediately whipped around with an excited grin. Startled, the blond ducked back under the security of the obscuring material, but not before catching the dejected appearance of the other. Before Cloud knew it, he was covering his mouth to stifle giggles at the alpha’s peculiar behavior.

When Zack heard the soft, tinkling laughter, he immediately flipped the top of the bag open. To his relief, although the laughter stopped, the omega didn’t shrink back from him. Instead, Cloud took the opportunity to observe the other with cautious eyes. He didn’t think this mysterious alpha was trying to hurt him. He could have done that at any time. Instead, he sulked like a little pup when he didn’t receive any attention. The thought caused another snort to escape before he could quiet it with his hands and the alpha raised a dark brow in questioning amusement. When it became apparent that the omega wasn’t going to bolt for cover, he offered him his hand in introduction.

“My name is Zack!”

Instead of introducing him self as well, the omega clasped his larger hand and began to studiously investigate their differences. Cloud picked up a one of the alpha’s lethal digits. Noting that the Black claw at the end was longer and sharper than his. He let the hand go and looked at his own dainty claws. Slight in size, teal and gold in color.

“Y-you ok?” Zack asked slightly intimidated by the bizarre circumstances.

“Cloud.” The omega offered his name in response and Zack jolted as he was suddenly face to face with the omega who stilled the alpha’s head with small hands; the gold bangles at his wrists jangling softly at the movement. Zack had to force himself to remain still as he felt a clawed thumb tenderly trace the x-shaped scar on his jaw, his instincts ever so slightly flaring with having someone in his intimate space.

“Cloud, huh. Fitting name.” but the other Mer wasn’t even paying attention.

Cloud gazed into the icy eyes, admiring their faint glow now that he wasn’t in fear for his life. The young alpha’s pupils were slitted, reminding him of a sea-serpent. The larger male’s hair was as dark as squid’s ink and in an untamable mane that Cloud had the sudden urge to run his fingers through. Repressing the strange desire, he tilted the head in his hands to the side and began fiddling with the equally dark fins of his ears, pleased with the shiver his administrations elicited. The spicy scent of the alpha became stronger and the little mer brushed his sensitive nose at the throat of the other, where the scent was the strongest . A slight purr rumbled in Cloud’s chest when he located the gland and gave it a kitten lick. Delighted when a burst of that delectable flavor exploded on his tongue. Cloud released the other when he heard a strained whimper, worried that he harmed the alpha. The blond moved his exploration to the solid chest in front of him, admiring the ridges of the pectoral muscles, dragging slight hands down the divots of his six-pack. When his hands trailed to where tan skin ended and sleek black scales began, his hands paused, transfixed. The scales matched the glossy obsidian the alpha’s bed was carved from, almost as if he too were carved from the same stone. None of the mers back home had such dark coloring. Mesmerized, he continued the path down the front of the other’s tail when Zack jolted with a gasp. An intense heady smell of spices was released, causing Cloud’s head to spin, and he never felt his hands being grasped to halt their exploration.

“D-damn Gaia you’re curious!” Zack wasn’t sure if he was in heaven or hell as it was clear the inexperienced omega wasn’t even aware of what he was doing, nor the inadvertent danger he was placing himself in. When he heard Angeal open stone doors to his room, he was about ready to cry with relief.

Angeal figured he was rightfully concerned about allowing his hormone addled little brother cart off the unbonded omega when he smelt the powerful scent of arousal coming from Zack’s door. A little afraid he was going to walk into something he didn’t really want to see he pushed open the doors. He was not expecting to see the young Alpha with a panicked expression, holding the omega back by his hands. Looking relieved, not guilty, to see his brother.

“Angeal! Help!”

The elder knew it was a little mean, but he couldn’t help the loud bout of laughter that escaped him, successfully shaking Cloud out of his stupor. The blond immediately shook off Zack’s hands and darted behind the more familiar Alpha’s back, peering fearfully over Zack’s shoulder.

“Well, it seems as though he is warming up to you at least.” Angeal managed to get out between laughs. Feeling a little guilty at his little brother’s frown.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up!” He complained with a scowl. Cloud looked curiously between the two, before ducking out of site behind the younger alpha when Angeal moved into the room after Zack nodded his consent. It was never a good idea to enter into another alpha’s territory without permission, even if they were related. Especially when an omega was involved.

“So, what are you here to talk about?” Zack inquired with his arms crossed defensively.

Despite what Genesis said, Angeal knew the youngest brother to be rather sharp. He just had a short attention span.

“I just wanted to warn you about releasing your pheromones around the omega- “

“Cloud.” Zack supplied, and the blond peeked back over the alpha’s muscular shoulder at his name.

“Cloud, then” Angeal continued. “He’s young, and more than likely hasn’t been exposed to many alphas. If you suddenly blast him with potent alphan pheromones, you’re going to end up triggering a premature heat.” Cloud looked a little nervous, but it was probably best he heard this too. The little Mer seemed to be incredibly naive regarding his own circumstances. Especially since he found him seconds away from being mauled by a horny alpha.

“Normally I would suggest rooming you separately until the time of his first heat.”

Ignoring Zack’s protesting growl, he continued

“However, with things as they are, I would recommend that you not leave Cloud out of your sight until he is bonded.”

Zack’s brows furrowed at the worry in his elder brother’s eyes.

“What’s going on Angeal?” He pressed the other for answers, his anxiety building at the other’s hesitance.

The larger Mer clapped Zack on the shoulder and looked him deep in the eyes, leaning down to his finned ear.   
“Don’t leave him alone with the king.” He warned softly and Zack felt a sharp pang of fear go through him. It did not escape the youngest’s notice, the king’s infatuation with the omega, however brief the interaction was.

“You don’t think Sephiroth would- “He trailed off uncertain. He didn’t even want to entertain the thought.

“I don’t know. Honestly, the quicker you could bond him the better…but with that collar in place.” Suddenly Angeal looked over to Cloud who was watching the exchange with wary eyes. “How do you remove that collar?”

Cloud was tempted at first to sell the same lie that he sold Rufus, but when he looked into the young alpha’s eyes as Zack looked back for an answer, he realized that he didn’t want to lie. But he also realized that it would be stupid to undo his mother’s hard work and sacrifice for the sake of one good smelling alpha.

“Only I know.” He cryptically supplied and touched the metal at his collar, refusing to offer any more information.

“That doesn’t really explain anything.” Zack complained softly with a hanging head.

Angeal gave a hearty laugh and clapped on his brother on the shoulder again.

“Guess this means you’re just going to have to earn his trust.” On a more serious note, he added, “Be careful of your pheromones, it’s awful on an omega’s body to mate them prior to bonding. Worst comes to worst you will screw up his hormone cycle and can leave him barren.” He squeezed his hand on Zack’s shoulder when he saw the other’s stricken expression. It was a little lie, not completely true. There were many omega’s that have mated prior to bonding. What was dangerous was mating or bonding an omega prior to their first heat. However, he didn’t want Zack toeing that line and pushing the other into a pseudo heat.

When Angeal left, Zack let out a frustrated breath and swam over to his bed, allowing himself to sink down into the sea-sponge on his back as his elder brother’s warning echoed in the back of his mind. How in hell was he going to keep his sanity intact by the end of this he didn’t know. He was a healthy alpha, and his instincts were aware of how delectable this sweet-smelling omega was.

Cloud glanced around the room, oblivious to the alpha’s internal struggle, and noted that it was bright despite there not being any windows.

“How is there light in here?” He asked, when he could no longer restrain his curiosity.

The other sat up slightly in surprise.  
“You don’t have Materia where you’re from?”

The younger just shook his head.

Zack broke out into a toothy grin, exposing his sharp teeth.

“Then there is A LOT you are gonna want to see.” The smile faded when he noticed how the smaller Mer balked a little bit.

Cloud was startled to see the mouthful of deadly teeth. Gathering his nerves, he swam over to the alpha who was fully sitting up and the blond stopped just before him, taking his face into his hands once more.

“What are you-ah!” Zack was not prepared to have the younger stick fingers into his mouth, and he took care not to shred the omega’s wandering digits.

When the other stilled, Cloud took that as permission to continue, sliding in thumbs to tenderly prod the razor points, eerily similar to shark’s teeth without the duplicate rows.

“Why are your teeth so different?” Cloud asked. When he received a clueless look, the blond exposed his own teeth and received similar treatment when Zack stilled his head to get a better look. He felt a thumb gently brush against one of his fangs.

“It must be because you’re a shallow-water Mer.” Zack answered removing his hands. He found it interesting that aside from four fangs, the upper and lower canines, the younger had dull teeth. Which meant his diet was probably different than Zack’s, whose diet was largely carnivorous.

“You also won’t find anyway else with your bright coloring down here.” He added. ‘Well, except Jenova.’ The alpha thought, but he didn’t really feel like talking about her.

“Shallow-water?” Cloud tentatively asked in a tight voice, causing Zack to furrow dark brows.

“Yeah…”

“Then what are you?”

“I’m a deep-water Mer.” Zack answered perplexed. The little color the omega had drained from his face. Before the other could bolt to find a small crevice to hide in the alpha snatched a slender wrist, anticipating the move.

“That means I’m in the deep-sea!” Cloud panicked tugging at the grip, “I’m not supposed to be here!”

“Why?” Zack asked curiously, and Cloud stopped pulling away.

“I-I don’t really know.” He answered honestly. “I’ve only heard stories, but apparently any shallow-water Mer that entered into the deep was never seen again. That’s why we avoid it.”

Zack visibly winced at the explanation. That was likely the fault of deep-water Mers. The rules were to kill any trespassers on sight. Hell, Zack has killed his fair share of intruders, not that he was about to tell this timid little mer that.

“Don’t worry, you’re safe with me.” Zack reassured and let go of the grip he had on the other, “Not only am I strong, but I’m also a prince here. Well, one of four anyway. The king is my eldest brother Seph-”

Cloud flinched, interrupting the alpha’s rant. He didn’t have good experiences with royalty.

“What?” The alpha inquired, curious to the omega’s negative body language in response to his revelation. “Aren’t you a prince as well?” That was what Jenova said, right?

The younger vehemently shook his head but offered no further explanation. Zack sighed as he figured that he wouldn’t get anything else out of the omega. When the alpha got up and stretched Cloud couldn’t seem to help but admire the rippling muscle, as if sensing the other’s gaze Zack glanced back, grinning when he caught the Cloud’s stare. Embarrassed, the blond quickly looked away with reddened cheeks.

“Well, let’s go!” Zack cheered excitedly with a clap of his hands.

“Go where?” Cloud asked with a head tilt, he was a little nervous to go anywhere in the deep-sea.

“Adventuring! I gotta show you around after all.” He paused and leaned down towards Cloud with a smirk that sent a pleasing jolt down the blond’s spine, “Unless you wanna stay around here and stare at me longer.” He teased with a leer.

“S-shut up Zack!” Cloud blushed furiously, and Zack simply laughed when he was shoved back out of Cloud’s space.

The alpha was pleased with the affect he had on the omega, even if the younger wasn’t aware of what it meant yet. He grabbed a black harness made from stingray leather and strapped it on, before placing his spear in its holder at his back. When he looked back over to the blond, he was slightly surprised to see a look of fear and awe on his face when he stared at the lethal weapon. ‘Looks like someone has a weapon fetish’ Zack thought to himself, mentally filing away the thought for later.

“Alright, before we go, I need you to stay close by me, ok?” Zack said seriously. As soon as they were separated Cloud would be singled out as an intruder to either be killed on sight or stolen away. The alpha bristled at the thought.

Cloud tilted his head curiously but nodded his head in affirmation of the order. Taking the order to stay close seriously, Cloud reached forward to place his palm in Zack’s larger one. The taller’s eyes widened in surprise at the motion.

“Cloud, what-?” Zack asked a little bewildered.

“You said I have to stay close, this way I know I won’t lose you.” Cloud insisted. He remembered when his mother, and more recently Tifa, would hold his hand like this to avoid being separated.

Zack thought he was going to die with how cute the other was being, and if they didn’t leave now, he was for sure going to do something inappropriate to the other.

“Zack?”

“Right, uh, let’s go.”


	4. Destiny and Prophecy

Tifa had been ready to punch Reno’s lights out when he opened the cell to their door, but to Barret’s and Tifa’s amazement, Rude simply released their shackled wrists and told them they were free to go.

“Well, if that ain’t suspicious.” The large Mer mumbled, scratching his bearded chin. He watched with distrustful brown eyes as the Turks swam away, leaving the door open for them on their way out. Silently, Tifa agreed. Something was up.

They waited to speak until they were a good distance away from the palace to avoid any unwanted listeners from overhearing. Tifa looked back to see if they were being followed. There was no hint of hide nor fin, but she knew better than to assume that meant they had no shadows.

“I think they mean for us to lead them to Cloud.”

The large male barked out a laugh, “That’d be a neat trick, seeing how he’s lost to the deep.” Barret lost his sharp grin when he saw the determined expression on the burgundy-mers face. He knew that expression.

“You’re going, aren’t you.” It came out as a statement.

“I’m not leaving Cloud alone down there!”

The dark-skinned mer sighed.

“You just said it yourself, this is probably exactly what those Turk bastards are waiting for.” He impressed upon her, looking sternly into her eyes.

Tifa ducked her head down, feeling like she was admonished by a parent and rubbed her arms self-consciously.

“Even so…I-“ She paused, not able to look up to see the disapproval in her friend’s eyes. She knew where he was coming from, and that she wasn’t being logical. But still.

Barret let out another sigh, and after a few moments he gave in. “He’s like a little brother to you. I know you have to go.”

When Tifa looked up, she was met with brown eyes softened by understanding. Instead of a verbal response, she just nodded her head.

“Well, alright then. When do we go?”

“Barret! I can’t ask you- “She began incredulously.

“Wasn’t offering.”

“W-what about Marlene? This is too much to risk, we might not make it back.”

Barret closed his eyes for a minute while he processed the question.

“Marlene means the world to me.” He said, uncharacteristically quiet. Tifa knew he loved Marlene. He doted on her since he found her as a pup, barely weaned off her mother’s milk, abandoned in the kelp fields. He fixed his eyes back on the female alpha.

“But…you are something of a daughter to me as well, ya know? I would never forgive myself if something happened to you down there. Ya hear me?”

Tifa felt her throat tighten up and her eyes grow moist with the confession. Her mother had passed away when she had given birth to her. Her father more recently, going on a fruitless excursion for the late king Shinra. He was sent to the deep one day, never to return. The dark-skinned mer had taken her under his fin ever since they bonded over their mutual dislike of King Shinra. Though Barret had never told her why he hated him so much.

“Now, now. We are wasting time.” He said, but not harshly.

“Right.” She nodded her head. She steeled her eyes. “Let’s go.”

Barret halted her from darting off with a large hand to her bicep. He leaned forward to her ear fin.

“We’re not taking the East Current.” He whispered lowly

Her eyes shot up to meet his in surprise. She had thought the East current was the only way to get down to the deep.

“-Then…how?” She broke off confused.

Barret let his eyes sweep their surroundings. Though it all seemed clear, he couldn’t shake the feeling that they were being followed, and if they were, it was going to be very difficult to shake off any pursuers. They were going to need help.

“Not here…we need to lose our tails first, and I ain’t talking of our fins and scales. Ya hear?”

Tifa knew exactly what he was getting at. She couldn’t scent anyone else, but she felt a lingering presence just outside of their physical awareness raising her hackles.

“I have a friend we need to visit.” Barret stated, but his tone was oddly strained.

“Friend?” Tifa hadn’t meant to sound so dubious but the large mer wasn’t one to go around making friends…rather, quite the opposite.

Barret scratched at his bearded neck and grit his teeth as if he remembered something particularly unpleasant.

“Well, more like a massive pain in the ass but his unfortunately he’s the best at what he does.” He begrudgingly relayed.

“And that is?” Tifa was trying not to get annoyed at the vague answers and she wasn’t sure that she was succeeding.

“Not here.” Barret said as he quickly surveyed their surroundings once more before tossing his chin over his shoulder to signal the direction he wanted them to head in. Tifa furrowed her brows but followed all the same.

She tried not to get discouraged by the idea of putting the Turks off their trail. No matter how she thought about it, it seemed to be impossible. Hopefully this friend/not friend of Barret’s would have some answers to their Turk problem.

Angeal swam through the massive halls of the underwater palace, slowing to a stop when he noticed Genesis leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed over his chest. The auburn-haired mer’s tail, so dark a red it was almost black, twitched aggressively in stark contrast to his neutral expression. Angeal’s own tail was a deep navy blue, and it always fascinated the eldest brother on how different the brothers looked, each of them taking more after their mothers. The exception being Zack, whose tail strongly resembled the late king.

“Where were you? You cut out of our meeting rather fast.” Genesis questioned as soon as the other approached.

“I just wanted to go over some things with Zack. The kid is growing up, but in some ways he’s still just a pup.” Anegeal laughed when he recalled their youngest brother’s panicked expression as he held back the curious omega.

“Meaning?” Genesis asked with a quirked brow.

“I warned him to take it easy with his pheromones. If he keeps blasting that poor omega with his alphan scent he’s gonna launch Cloud into a premature heat.”

“Cloud?”

“Oh, uh, the omega’s name.”

Genesis seemed to ponder what Angeal said for a moment before asking, “Why is that an issue?”

Angeal’s brow furrowed, “You know why. I don’t see Zack having the restraint of not mating him if he smells like heat. You know what happens to an omega that is mated or bonded before they are sexually mature. He would become sterile, losing the chance to bear mer-pups.” He stated severely.

“Even better.”

“Genesis!” Angeal scolded, but the other carried on over him, his own voice raising.

“There is a reason you and I took barren mates whose wombs will not catch Angeal! So Sephiroth had no reason to see us as threats to his throne! Right now, he views Zack as the least threatening of us all. If he were to pup a mate, he instantly becomes a target to the king. If not him, then Jenova.”

Angeal simply looked away and Gensis’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“You know this already though…. you who raised him after the death of your mother and our father. Why expose him to such danger now?”

Angeal silently met his gaze, steady and sure. With the simple motion Genesis had his answer, but he didn’t like it.

“You believe in the prophecy that dad told us?” He asked incredulously.

“Not before, no. But then that omega came…and…”

The other alpha scoffed, throwing up his hands in disbelief. “He was delirious, on his death bed!”

Angeal simply remained silent.

“You’re going to get our brother killed!” Genesis hissed through clenched teeth, “Even more so if Sephiroth were to ever catch wind of Dad’s delusional prophecy and not the abridged version we were given as children.”

Angeal silently agreed. When they were younger, their father gathered his four pups together and told them a story of his past as a prince. Angeal and Sephiroth had been near grown at the time, Genesis had not had his first rut yet, and Zack was a still a pup, slumbering peacefully in Angeal’s arms as his father spoke.

The former king often went adventuring outside of their territory as a youth. Curious about the sky, he went exploring in the shallower seas. It was there he came across a mer struggling in a fisherman’s net. He rescued the mer inside and saw the most beautiful omega. She had the brightest colors and shimmered with gold. Grateful for being rescued she asked how she could return the favor. Entranced by her beauty he asked her to be his queen. Immediately he saw the mysterious omega become saddened. When he asked the reason for her sorrow, she said that she could not become his mate, for her heart already belonged to another. Instead, she offered to reveal a prophecy of his kingdom.

“A war of lust and greed will break out between the worlds of the deep and shallow, the light and the dark. Worlds that remain close but never interact will become intertwined, clashing over the most priceless treasure of immeasurable value. Only the worthiest of alphas will bring an end to the bloodshed and claim title to the throne and the treasure that will grant power, longevity, and the authority to rule over the seas. His offspring will retain the gifts of the sky and of the sea and will be unmatched in strength and grace. This Alpha will be of your seed.”

The prince had asked the omega how she could possibly know such a thing.

“I am a Cetra.” Was all she had said.

The version of the story Genesis and Angeal received upon their father’s deathbed was similar and yet vastly different. Both brothers made a pact to never speak of the unredacted version of the prophecy again.

“Let’s not worry too much yet. The kid hasn’t even had his first heat yet.” Angeal said, hoping to calm the other down.

Instead of calming him it further antagonized him, and he swam right up to Angeal’s face. The elder restraining the urge to bare his fangs at the other’s proximity.

“You said his heat is almost upon him. We. Don’t. Have. Time.” Genesis pressed. The gills at the sides of his throat flaring with emotion. His sudden intrusion into the other’s space was a blatant challenge.

Angeal felt a growl rise in his throat, but when he scented a hint of panic from the smaller alpha he suppressed it. Genesis was afraid for their youngest brother, even if he would rather die than admit it.

When it became clear to Genesis that his brother wouldn’t rise to the bait, he backed off. Out of all of them, Angeal had the best control over his inner alpha. Ironically, he probably would have made a great king.

“Listen” Angeal started in a softer tone, “I didn’t say his heat was happening today- “

Genesis gave a sarcastic snort. “I know you smelled the kid. Even if it isn’t today, he could go into heat at any time.”

Angeal crossed his arms in response. They weren’t going to agree or get anywhere like this.

Suddenly Genesis perked up, “What if we could delay it though.”

“Genesis-“Angeal began warningly.

But the auburn mer continued, “I know an herb. Cthulhu’s Arrow-“

This time Angeal didn’t bother restraining his growl as he gripped his younger brother by the neck and threw him against the wall, pinning him there.

“That’s a poison! Deadly to Mer-kind!” He snarled into Genesis’s face.

Genesis bared his fangs as well, “Not in trace amounts! If the dose is small enough it acts as a heat suppressant.”

Angeal only slightly let up his grip before asking, “Why Cthulhu’s Arrow? There are plenty other varieties of heat suppressants out there that are much safer.”

The younger alpha shook his head. “Those varieties are too weak and unreliable.”

Angeal finally dropped his hand with a sigh, turning away from the other.

“You said it yourself. How compatible they are! A weaker suppressant would inevitably fail!”

Angeal turned back around. “You spend too much time with the sea-witch.” He hissed out.

Genesis knew his brother must have been extremely upset if he resorted to calling the queen mother by her derogatory title.

“Know thy enemy and all that.” He said. Genesis spent more time than even Sephiroth under Jenova’s tutelage regarding Materia and herbs. Surprisingly, the female mer was not threatened in the least by his interest in the craft. Perhaps it was because she could keep a closer eye on him as well.

The larger mer sighed heavily. “If Zack were to discover you meddling with his omega, he would kill you.”

Genesis snorted in amusement, “He can try.”

Angeal whipped around with narrowed eyes. “You underestimate our youngest brother; it will be your downfall.”

“He’s a rambunctious pup, and he still defers to us.”

“He’s never had a reason to balk against our authority until now! You saw how he reacted in the throne room. He’s still an alpha and Zack continues to improve in combat at a rate that impresses even Sephiroth!”

Genesis felt shocked at his brother’s outburst. “You think he’s going to surpass us.” He said in a dubious tone.

Angeal let out a dry laugh, “If he were to buckle down and take his training seriously, I think he could surpass Sephiroth.”

The auburn mer almost snapped out the word ‘impossible’, but Angeal had been training their youngest brother since the energetic youth could first hold a spear in his hands. Angeal would know best.

“Even so, I’m going to do this Angeal. To protect him.”

Angeal let out a heavy sigh. There would be no talking his brother out of this.

“You’re playing in a shark’s maw, don’t be surprised when it snaps shut.” The eldest brother warned severely and swam away.

Zack almost thought the younger’s head was going to swivel off his shoulders with how eagerly he was taking in the sites off the palace, now that he was outside of the bag, he had the opportunity to look.

The palace was massive, and seemingly carved from white marble. Mysterious lights lit up the gargantuan halls, Materia, if Cloud remembered correctly. The palace back home relied solely on natural light and sun crystals. The sun crystals magnified the light during the day and retained it during the night, letting off a glow to make it easier to see your surroundings in the dark. However, only certain rooms of the Shinra Palace had sun crystals. Like the throne room or the King’s chamber. There certainly weren’t any sun crystals in the room Cloud was imprisoned in. He only could see with the natural light that came in through his narrow bedroom window which was too small for him to escape through.

When the excited chatter behind him ceased, the alpha glanced behind him. The omega had a subdued expression, appearing to be lost in troubling thoughts. Gently, the prince tugged on the hand in his grasp. Smiling when he got the other’s attention. Eyes like sapphires met his and Zack couldn’t help but compare the omega’s appearance to treasure, especially as the gold of his tail and dusted on his pale flesh shimmered under the light of the Materia. He truly had to be the most beautiful omega to ever exist.

“Sorry.” Cloud shyly apologized for getting lost in his thoughts.

Zack just shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, we’re about to exit the palace.” He said with a broad grin.

Cloud shifted behind the prince as two large palace guards who were regarding the omega with a look of confusion and suspicion came into view.

“M-my lord!” They shouted as they straightened their backs in reverent respect. Wicked spears gleamed threateningly, causing as shiver to run down Cloud’s spine.

Zack must have felt it, or scented the pheromones of Cloud’s panic, because he squeezed the omega’s hand in reassurance.

“No need to be so uptight!” The prince said with a laugh as he waved the guards off. They relaxed their posture and shared grins with the prince.

“So, who’s the creature behind you?” The nearest guard asked, “Doesn’t look like he’s from around here.”

Cloud stiffened when he realized he was being addressed. He resisted the light pull when he felt Zack tug him forward, but he just tugged until the omega was side by side with the alpha. He shifted frightened blue eyes up to meet the icy glow of Zack’s. The alpha gave a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry. I’ve known these guys since I was a pup.”

Cloud wasn’t really pacified as he let his gaze wander to the two mer in front of him. One was an alpha, the other a beta, but both looked fierce. The scars crisscrossing their torsos and tails hinting of their experience in combat.

“This is Cloud.” Zack introduced, his strong arm bringing the blond close to his side, “My omega.” He finished; a warning heavy in his seemingly friendly tone. Cloud couldn’t see it from where he was tucked up under Zack’s shoulder. Couldn’t see the steel in the alpha’s gaze, or the slight bearing of teeth, but the message was easily received by the guards who shifted a little nervously before slightly bearing their throats in deference. The omega was off limits and any toeing of that line would be met with swift death, regardless of their history.

The prince nodded when his message had been properly received and accepted. Hopefully the message would pass throughout the deep-mer territory regarding the youngest prince’s omega.

“Anyway! I was hoping to show Cloudy here around the city!” He said cheerfully, as if he hadn’t threatened his guards just moments before.

“Of course, my liege!” The guards promptly saluted before turning to open the massive palace doors.

Zack tossed a grin over his shoulder at Cloud and pulled him along through the entrance. Immediately the omega felt his heart thud erratically and painfully at the sight before him and the alpha’s grip tightened to prevent the omega from darting off.

Cloud could hardly believe his eyes. The city before him was as massive as it was glorious. Lights glowed brightly all around him, revealing the majesty of a city carved from white stone and precious jewels. The palace was at the center of it all and loomed proudly over the underwater metropolis. Dark-tailed mers busily swimming about their day. The blond didn’t realize how hard he was trembling until he was pulled into Zack’s warm embrace. Instinctively Cloud burrowed his nose into the alpha’s neck, taking in the comforting scent of the alpha in deep lung-fulls. The only sense of familiarity in this bizarre and foreign world. He spent a large part of his life locked away in a tiny room, now to suddenly be exposed to something beyond his comprehension was too much. When his tremors ceased, he finally felt collected enough to pull back so he could look into the face of the prince.

“Welcome to Atlantis!” Zack said with a toothy grin as he took in the completely overwhelmed expression of the omega.

“A-Atlantis!?” The omega shouted, bewildered. He braced his hands against Zack’s muscled shoulders so he could observe the other’s eyes for any hint of a lie. “Atlantis is a fairy tale.” He added uncertainly as the alpha’s handsome face revealed his amusement at the omega’s confusion.

Zack shook his head, “Not a fairy tale, just hidden. See that barrier there.” He said as he pointed towards a subtly rippling blue sheen in the water above them. Upon closer look, Cloud realized the city seemed to be encapsulated by a large transparent dome.

“Only deep-water mer can find it.” The alpha further explained.

“Why?” Cloud inquired; his head tilted in confusion.

“Materia and magic.” Zack answered with a shrug, “Apparently thousands of years ago, there was a war between the deep and shallow over two powers. I know Materia was one of them…I forgot what the other one was. I don’t really remember the details- “Zack scratched the back of his head self-consciously, he never really paid attention during the history portion of his royal tutelage.

“What ended the war?” Cloud asked, fascinated. He never realized that the realms of the deep and shallow had such a history.

Zack stroked his chin thoughtfully, “Hmmm, I think it was some sort of agreement. I don’t really know.” When the prince noticed the slightly put out look of the omega who was looking at him expectantly and clutching at his shoulders, he mentally cussed himself out for not paying more attention to his teaching. “I-I can find out though!” He quickly added. His heart fluttered when he was rewarded by a sweet and soft smile. Zack was very familiar with desire and attraction. But this was the first time he was experiencing the need to prove himself, to prove that he was a worthy alpha.

“Zack?” The soft voice and questioning gaze broke the Alpha from his thoughts.

“Come on, I still have a lot to show you.” The alpha said, gently pulling the omega after him towards the city.

The answering smile satisfied something deeper than his flesh, an internal piece that hadn’t even awakened until he met this omega.

In their eager excitement, both mers were oblivious to the heavy gaze, jealously tracking them until they disappeared into the city.


End file.
